Winter Air
by Jealouswayward
Summary: Three months have past since the incident at Tyrilles, Avatar Jacob and his sisters now happily live in Arendelle palace, with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. But an evil is brewing to destroy them, will they all survive this fight? Join the friends as they battle a corrupt ruler, prissy haired Probenders, and a Anti-Bending revolution. [Mako x OC] [Queen Elsa x OC Ice Avatar]
1. Author's note

Sorry for this not being the first chapter, I wanted to explain some things first before I get started. This is the rewrite of book 1 air of the legend of Korra with the characters from Disney's hit movie Frozen mixed in. Also Avatar Korra in this story is a genderbent and renamed Avatar Jacob and with the same ice powers as Elsa, and the adding of OC's Hannah and Erica, Jacob sisters, and Jason Hannah's boyfriend. Jacob, his sisters, and the White Lotus have been kicked out of Tyrilles, because of the eternal winter Jacob caused. Now the White Lotus is staying in Arendelle, thanks to Queen Elsa, Jacob and his sisters have stayed in Arendelle for three months so far. Still, If you need any further information read my other story Ice Bending. I'm going to end every author's note with my OC's, Legend of Korra, and Frozen cast to answer questions. (I thought this would be fun to do, be use I saw other authors doing it) It may be a while before I post any chapters though, I'm trying to look for beta readers, make fan art for the series, pass school, also I'm splitting episode one of air into three chapters. Hope you guys understand, and to make it up to you guys I'll do an extra Christmas chapter!

Again sorry for the incontinence, may Christ bless all you.


	2. Life in Arendelle Palace

**-Earth-**

**-Fire-**

**-Air-**

**-Water-**

**-Ice?-**

**When I was a boy, my father avatar aang. Told me how he and his friends heroically ended the One Hundred year war. Avatar Aang and Fir lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations. A society where benders and non-benders, from all over the worls, could live and trive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic city. Avatar Aang accomplished mant remarkable things in his life time, but sadly his time in this world came to an end, and like the cycle of the seasons. The cycle of The Avatar began anew.**

**-Arendelle seven years after Avatar Aang's passing-**

Hannah and Erica are running down the main hallway, playing a game they called 'Bending Tag'. It's nice living in the rich and lavish Arendelle palace with their parents and brother, making friends with Arendelle's princesses Elsa and Anna. The sisters come to an abrut stop, watching two figures moving in towards them with their arms outstretched. Hannah and Erica know exactly who they are, they smile happily.

"Uncle Tonraq! Aunt Senna!" they sout purely out of joy, they haven't seen them since their last visit to the South Pole a couple of months back.

Hannah and Erica embrace theri Aunt and Uncle in a warm embrace, snuggling into them, "How are my two favorite girls?" Tonraq asks.

"Happy and Hyper as always!" Hannah giggles back.

A tall semi-muscular tan man walks into the hall, his hair is the same as Hannah's pure brown, his eyes the color of the artic ocean, he is also wearing lavish water tribe clothing. It's Tonraq's older brother and father to Hannah, Erica, and Jacob, Maruaq.

"How was your trip brother?" He askes as Tonraq embrces him in a bear hug.

"It was a fine trip, you should invite us more often" Tonraq replies as he and Maruaq break their brotherly hug.

Maruaq smiles at Senna, "And how are you Senna?" Maruaq asks as he respectivly kisses her hand gently.

"Wonderful", Senna smiled back, "But where is Jacob and your wife Azara?" Senna looks around in confusion. Usally when they visted Arendelle Jacob is the first one to greet his Aunt and Uncle, his absence is making Senna suspicious.

Maruaq again gently smiles at Senna, "Their waiting for both of you, follow me if you will"

He leads them all into a cold room covered from ceiling to floor in cobble stone, some puddles are on the floor, from the small cracks in ceiling. Maruaq's wife, Azara, is standing in the middle of the room, smiling sweetly at them. Azara hair is black as night, her eyes yellowish, she has a slender posture, while wearing lavish Fire Nation style clothing.

"Tonraq, Senna it's wonderful to see both of you again" She says as she moves in to hug both of them.

But before Senna and Tonraq could reply, King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle quickly enter the room. Tonraq and Senna go speechless, even in their earlier visits the King and Queen never showed themselves to them. It wasn't every day you got to see royalty in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Elsa and Anna are in bed like you requested, Maruaq" King Agdar said quickly with nervousness, "When are they arriving?"

"Shortly, Agdar" Maruaq smiles nervously,"It's ok i'm nervous too"

Wait who is arriving?" Seena asked, "And why did you invite us here on such a short notice?"

Queen Idun whispers softly at Maruaq, "You haven't told them?"

"No I haven't" Maruaq whispers back,"I haven't even told Hannah and Erica, about Jacob"

"Well, Are you going to answer me?" Senna asked in annoyance, the only person not in the room was Jacob. Senna began to think that Maruaq's reason to invite them, was because something terrible has happen to her nephew, "I-Is this about Jacob? Is he hurt?"

"No-No, Senna, Nothing like that!" Azara says,"Far from that acctually"

Hannah and Eirca cling onto their mother's dress, "Momma, Whats going on?" Hannah looks up at her mother in fear, come to think of it neither She or Erica have seen Jacob all day today. Hannah thought he's sick or just tired.

Before their conversation could continue, The plump maid Gerda pops her head through the door. Her face is white and she stutters when she speaks, "T-their h-here!"

"Thank you Greda" Maruaq thanks the maid and he steps outside. Everyone can Here him and three other distinct voices having a short conversation. No one can make out what they are discussing. Maruaq nervously re-enters the room and three people wearing darl cloaks and hoods over their heads enter the cobble stone room.

"Welcome" Azara says to the strangers.

They take off their hoods revaling thats two of them are are male and the other female, in their late forties or early fifties. They glance around the cobblestone room, looking clearly unimpressed with it's bare decor. They are expressionless, and clearly by the way their standing, want to be done here and move on.

The man in the middle. who apparently is the leader gets straight to buissness, "We have investigated many claims here, the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, all turned out to be false" He says dully.

Tonraq and Senna couldn't be more confused, so are Hannah and Erica. They had no clue what these strangers are investigating in Arendelle or where Jacob is at this hour. Maruaq and Azara smile at the mans statement, so do the King and Queen of Arendelle.

Azara smiles warmly, "Well you'll be happy to know your search has come to an end"

The man merely shakes his head at Azara and chuckles sarcaticly at her, "What makes you think your son is the one?"

Azara smirks back at the man in annoyance, they had no idea what they are in for, "Jacob, could you come in here please!?"

**BANG!**

Everyones eyes widen as a good sized piece of cobbletone flys past their shocked faces. Senna sheriks and jumps in to Tonraq's arms. Everyone turns to look at the newly made hole in the wall. I it is a seven year old Jacob, with blonde hair and a small bouncing belly.

"I'm the Avatar!" He proclaims proudly, with one fist pumped in the air," And you gotta deal with it!"

He jumps forward and punches to the right, a small burst of fire leaves his hand. The with a high arching kick, he sends flames toward the three strangers. They back away in a hurry away from the hot flames. Jacob flaied his arm and a puddle rose in a thin stream Another stomp of his foot and a chunk of earth jumped to eyebrow level. With one last burst of fire, everyone grew silent.

Senna and Tonraq are immensly shocked beyond words. For once Hannah and Erica don't say anything, they too are stunned. Their brother is the Avatar! Tonraq slowly lets Senna down, and they both began to smile, so do Hannah and Erica, Jacob is the new Avatar! Their so happy!

The cloaked man finally broke the silence, he and the others are smiling and are no clearly interested in the sitiuation, "Well hello, Avatar Jacob"

**-Arendelle 14 years and three months later-**

Jacob breaths and blasted flames at his opponet, watching as he tumbled several yards away. Jacob smirks and gloats, his other opponets are closing in on him, shooting schorching flames at him. The flames nearly touched Jacob, but he absorbs them before they could toch him. He then settles into a ready stance, waiting for their next move.

One of the men lept closer, fireing flames at him. Jacob crouches low and jumps side to side, staying out of the fire's destructive path. Before Jacob could reach the man, he jumped into the air to dodge Jacob's attack, his leg tracing an arc of fire towards Jacob.

Jacob quickly throw himself into a crouch, rolling beneth his opponet. His foot connected with the man's and trips him into a hard fall. As Jacob sprang back up, he casts a quick glance behind him to see the man recovering.

The other man stoof right in front of Jacob, roarign and shooting bursts of fire from his palms. Jacob jerks his hands up and with a mixture of his ice magic, he aborbs the fire quickly. Jacob kicks more fire at the man who had fallen, then punched fire and the man in front of him. His opponet stubles back, but by that time the first man had recovered. Jacob absorbs his attacks and fires his own. The man them flew and landed on the roof of the Arendelle castle wall. Jacob cringes, thats going to hurt in the morning.

Jacob quickly wirls back around to face his last opponet, it's show down time. Jacob begins to controll his breathing, the man then charged at him with a massive busrt of fire, With a grin, Jacob dove right into the inferno, With one quick swipe of his arms he dispearsed it. Leaving his opponets arms free for Jacob to use as a launching pad.

The man's yelp of surprise let Jacob know that he wasn't ready for Jacpb's final attack, a flip and sweeping burst of flames from his heel, then two shots of flames to the man's chest. The attacks knocked the man back several feet. He collapses on the ground from exaustion.

Jacob pumps his fist, "Whoo-hoo!" he grins, while running to stand in front of his audience, His firebending instructor, the Grand Lotus and two of the WHite Lotus members, and Master Katara. None (minus Katara) looked happy with his display of his firebending skill.

"Hey, why all the doom and glom, people?" Jacob asked as he removed his training helmet, "Three elements down! One to go!" He shout excitedly.

Jacob's firebending instuctor frowned even more,"You're getting ahed of yourself as usal, Jacob"

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked with definance in his voice, crossing his arms.

"We haven't decided if you've paseed your firebending test" His firebending instuctor said with caution.

"Ever since you were a little boy, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but have completly ignored the spiritual side" The Grand Lotus adds,"A good Avatar must be both, Jaocb"

Jacob tried to wipe the angry expression off his face, the Grand Lotus hasn't been through what he has been through. Almost killing his sister at a young age, concealing his powers and staying in his room most of his childhood, setting off an eternal winter, and almost killing his sister again. He didn't exactly have the time to be spirtual! But instead of back talking the Grand Lotus Jacob bows his head at his harch scolding.

"I haven't ignored it, it just dosen't come as easily to me!" he then grinned," But thats why I have to start traing with Tenzin!" Jacob motions his arms to get his point across, "He's mister spiritual!"

The Grand Lotus then turns and consulted Master Katara on the matter. Jacob can't quite hear what their saying, but Katara's answer was loud and clear, "Yes, if anyone can teach him what he needs to learn, it's Tenzin" She says with a small smile.

"Fine" The Grand Lotus said,"Avatar Jacob it's time that you moved on to your-"

Jacob jumped in the air, throwing his helmet across the courtyard, "Yes finally!" he cheers. He then caught the site of the elders and their disapproving glares (minus Katara) he straigntens himself to look formal and serious, like he was before the Tyrilles eternal winter.

"I mean", Jacob said while clearing his throat,"Thank you all for beliving in me"

Still trying to look formal and serious, without laughing. He quickly takes his training over coat off and hurries into Arendelle Palace. Jacob runs down the hall sppeeding past busy butlers carrying trays and maids cleaning the hallway. He stops and an elegant door marked as the Queen's office.

Jacob knocks twice and female voice answers from behind, "Come in!" Jacob opens the door to find Elsa sitting at her desk reading letters from concered citizens and other kingdoms. She has her hair down and is wearing a purply outdoors type of dress marked with Arendelle's symbols.

"How was the test?" Elsa give Jacob a smile that could charm any man.

"It was amazing! I passed!" Jacob boasts with pride as he sits in the seat in front of Elsa's desk. Elsa smiles and goes through some more letters,"Thats wonderful, I bet you can't wait to tell Hannah and Erica at the picnic"

In the middle of the night yesterday, Anna had decided that the should all go to a picnic after Jacob's firebending test. Can't say Elsa was too pleased at her when she woke her up, to present her idea.

"Well were late" Jacob syas, "I'm ready when you are"

"Give me a sec-" Elsa starts reading a letter she just picked up. She starts to sweat a little and her face fills with unquestionable horror and disgust. The letter has elegant and lavish desings all over it, showing that it was from another kingdom. The letter also has a crimsion was seal in the shape of an 'S'.

"Elsa, what wrong?" Jacob asks, he leans over the table to read the letter. Elsa qucikly recoils away from him and puts the letter in her desk drawer. Elsa nervously plays with her hair and bit her lip, "It's nothing, Jacob" she said, her voice indicating that it clearing wasn't just nothing, "Shall we go, we don't want to be late!"

Jacob glares at the frightened queen dully and raises an eyebrow. Elsa usally does this when she's mad, scared or stressed. To be honest Jacob was kinda hurt at he reaction of him trying to read the letter. They are close friends and would share anything with one another, but whatever that letters contents had, would have to wait until the picnic.

Jacob walks over to the door and opens it, he bows over dramaticly, After you, My Queen!" he teases.

Elsa smirks at his not needed formality, "Why, thank you Avatar Jacob", she teases him back. Jacob and Elsa hurry down the castle hall bumping into White Lotus guards and servants in the process, they finally reach their destination: The stables. Elsa and Jacob enters Naga's pen, the polar-bear dog's head pops up as her friend approaches her with a smile.

"Heygirl, did you miss me?" Jacob asked as Naga pranced around wagging her tail. She replys by licking Jacob's face merrily.

"You should have seen it , girl!" Jacob tells her, "I kicked some firebender butt!"

Naga howls merrily, then turns her attention towards Elsa. She aproaches Elsa, but Elsa starts backing away with her hands held up. Elsa knew what what Naga was going to do next, lick her. Jacob knew Elsa didn't like to be licked by Naga and he usally stops her from doing it.

"Woah there Naga, No- AHHHHH!" Elsa screeches.

Naga happily starts licking Elsa right on her face. Elsa shrieks and wipes off a mixture off Polar-bear dog saliva and fur off her face. Jacob trys to hold back laughter but he can't, he soon finds himself bent over laughing hysterically at Elsa trying to remove fur out of her hair. Elsa glares at Jacob coldly, he immediatly stops laughing and gulps.

"Ummm Naga b-bad girl" He begins, "You know Elsa has never liked to be licked, He trys to sound completely serious but a few more chuckles escape his mouth. Making Elsa even more mad, "Shall we go now!" she yells at him coldly.

(~)

Jacob and Elsa are mounted on Naga's back riding through the courtyard to the open gates. A White Lotus guard is stationed at the tower overlooking the gates. He looks at the Avatar and the Queen of Arendelle with little emotion as they aproach. He clearly did not want to be stationed at the gate.

"We're heading off to the picnic now!" Jacob yells up the guard.

The dull guard began to look uncertain to let Elsa and Jacob leave without a White Lotus escort. After the Tyrilles incident the White Lotus had tightened down on security and didn't let the Avatar out of the castle without armed White Lotus guards.

Jacob crosses his arms in annoyance, "Elsa can assure you, that we aren't going far!" he promissed.

"It's just a little meadow not too far from the kingdom!" Elsa yells up to the guard.

After a long painstaking pause the guard finally motions his arms towards the city to let them pass, They smile and Jacob steers Naga through the gates into Arendelle.

(~)

Everyone else is waiting at the picnic for Elsa and Jacob to arrive. Anna is twirling her hair and biting her finger nails. The princess is worried that something has happened to Elsa on the way to the picnic, Kristoff is holding her pating her back. Kristoff takes his wife's hand, "Anna stop worrying, all this stress isn't good for the baby" He puts his hand on Anna's small baby bump, "Hannah and Erica aren't worrying something happened to Jacob"

"I'm not" Erica says, "But Hannah on the other hand is"

Hannah is clinging onto Jason tightly and like Anna is biting her finger nails also, Jason is rubbing her back as he comforts her, "Hannah he's fine, he's just late!" he reassures her as he kisses her forehead. Hannah tightens her grip even more, "But what if bandits or worse Gregory-"

Anna shrieks at the thought of bandits harming her sister and covers her ears, Kristoff pats her back again some more"Would both of you please stop worring", he says, "Elsa is under good protection, Jacob is the Avatar if I must remind you, Anna"

"Not to mention, Jacob and Elsa both have powers over the ice and snow" Jason adds.

Erica takes Hannah and Anna's hand, "So both of you please stop worrying, they're fine!"

Erica turns her around to the sound of Ogla and Olaf giggling and running towards the picnic area, throwing flowers as they ran by Sven and Mula. Ogla and Olaf plop right onto Erica's lap and hug her.

"Hey can Olaf and I explore, over there?" Ogla asks,"Please?" she begs.

"I don't have a problem with it, just don't go to far, please" Erica instructs.

Ogla and Olaf happily jump out of Erica's lap hand in hand. Olaf lead Ogla farther into the woods, giggling happily as they go along. A sound of a young man laughing and shouting fills the empty woods, "Come on Naga! Faster!"

A female voice comes after the man's, "No! don't tell her to go faster!"

"See both of you had nothing to worry about" Kristoff said.

Both Hannah and Anna sigh in releif as Jacob parks Naga beside Sven and Mula. Jacob quickly gets off of Naga and helps an angered Elsa down.

"Was it really necessary for you to make her go that fast?!" She asks while trying to maintain her balance. Jacob Laughs at her as he leads her over to Anna, who also begins to laugh a little bit also. Jacob and Elsa plop down next to each other taking sandwiches and a two glasses of tea.

"So what kept you guys?" Anna asked while taking a slight sip from her glass of tea.

"The White Lotus decided to kept me a little bit longer than usal" Jacob replied while taking a bite of of his sandwhich. Erica's face lights up, "How did it go? Did you use the firbending moves I taught you?"

Jacob sighs, "I passed"

"And why don't you sound happy about it?" Hannah asked with her eyebrow raised.

"But-"

"But What?" Kristoff asked.

"The Grand Lotus scolded me for ignoring my spirtual side and focusing on my physical side, which I haven't it just dosen't come as easily to me!" Jacob says with greif in his voice.

Hannah's face twists with rage, which signals Jason to let go of her. She opens her mouth to say something awful about the Grand Lotus. She dosen't quite get the chance, because Erica quickly stuffs a sandwhich into her mouth. Hannah is shocked and begins to chew the sandwhich.

"So when is Tenzin arriving?" Erica asked avioding a glare form Hannah.

"Katara proboly has already talked to him on the radio, could be tommorrow of the day after" Jacob replied happily.

"I bet your very excited!" Anna said while taking another bite out of her sandwhich.

"Yes I'm very excited"

Elsa is fidiling with her fingers and her hair, she has a very nervous look on her face. She hasn't even ate or drank anything since they arrived. Anna looks at her sister and raises an eyebrow at her weird behavior.

"Ok, Elsa" She said,"You've had that look on your face since you arrived, What happened?" Elsa sighs knowing she can't keep any thing from Anna, "I got a letter today"

"Thats it, just a letter?" Kristoff said, "It can't be just a letter, look at thenway you're behaving"

"FromtheSouthernIlses!" Elsa speaks too fast that no none else can understand her, "Come again?" Anna huffed,"Slow down"

Elsa sighs," It was from the Southern Ilses!" She's now preparing for Anna reaction. Everyone elses mouths dropped, Kristoff face is grim. Anna is expressionless, the poor girl is still trying to process what Elsa had just tole her. Anna drops her glass, her face is a pure expression of horror and rage. Kristoff quicklt takes her hand and rubs her back, trying to calm her down, "Anna all this stree isn't-"

"Isn't that the country that Prince Hans-" Jason cuts Kristoff off.

"Don't even speak of that pig's name!" Anna yells while hurrdling a sandwhich and Jason. Which he quickly burns before it can reach him and Hannah. Kristoff holds his wife down in her rage, being pregnant with mood swings didn't exactly help Anna calm down.

"Anna, calm down!" Kristoff orders as Anna is trying to break away from his grip, "What do they want?" Kristoff now directs his attention to Esla.

"The King Henrik of the Southern Ilses is coming to apologize, for Han's behavior" Elsa says wit little emotion what so ever. Anna sarcasticall laughs, "Ha! Thats a lie!"

"How can he apologize for what Han- the prince did?" Hannah added, "Gregory used me to get to Jacob and almost succesfully kill both of us, something like that isn't very forgivable!"

Jacob put a hand on Elsa's shoulder,"When is King Henrik arriving?" Els sighs nervously in fear, "The day after tommorrow, we'll probably hold a dinner for him"

"I can't belive this! I will not stand by while he-" Anna begins until her eyes fall upon Jacob. He looks at her in confusion as she wickedly smiles at him, while laughing wickedly. Kristoff looks at Anna with fear and slowly backs away from her. Everyone else is silent to her new mood, "He dosen't know the Avatar is staying with us!"

It took a couple of seconds fro Elsa to process what her sister had just suggested intentionally,"Anna no!" Elsa gasps," I don't want them to get caught up in this!"

"Come on Elsa, King Henrik won't try anything with Arendelle while the Avatar is here!" Anna huffs angerly at Elsa,"Jacob can scare the King like a guard dog or in Jacob's case a Polar-bear dog!"

"Anna, he's not a dog or a polar-bear dog! He's a human being!"

"I'll be happy to do it!"

Elsa looks at Jacob in shock,"I'll do it if, Hannah, Erica. and Jason are present at the dinner for support" Anna smiles, "Ok no problem!" She says, "The three of you don't have a problem joing us for a dinner with King Henrik?"

Jason,"Nope"

Hannah" Count me in!"

Erica,"Lets scare this guy!"

Elsa's face has gone from nervous to complete and utter rage. Jacob moves a little bit away from her seeing that she's about to give Anna a scolding of a life time. Kristoff hides behind Anna, Hannah and Erica Hide behind Jason. Elsa grits her teeth, "Anna how dare you, these are our friends not-"

"Elsa please?" Anna Elsa a puppy dog face that she couldn't resist.

"Argg! Anna NO! Not the puppy dog face!" Elsa covers her eyes trying to resist but ends up failing," Fine you win, they can join us for dinner!""

The sun is setting slowly and trees shadow over the friends like shiloutes. Anna lets out a yawn, Jason and Kristoff begin putting the picnic items away and dipose of the half eaten food. Erica looks around for Ogla and Olaf, "Time to head back to the palce!" she yells.

The two snow buddies come running out of no where with a bundle of yellow and red flowers and hand it to Jacob, "Ogla I knew that you'd pass your test, so we got you a present!" Olaf cheers excitedly as Jacob takes the flowers and sniffs them.

"Thanks guys, their wonderful!"

Everyone gets into their respected slieg, except for Jacob and Elsa who are riding on Naga's baack, and head through the dense forest back to the Arendelle palace.

(~)

Everyone walks out of the stables yawning and stretching. Anna is holding onto Kristoff for support, Hannah and Erica walk next to Jacob, laughing and talking about their day, and suprisingly Elsa and Jason have started up an interesting conversation about spirits and their influence in the world. A White Lotus guard quickly approaches them at a high speed.

"Avatar Jacob, The last of the items from Tyrilles has arrived" she said.

"Ummm-Thanks?"

"Well all of you have fun with that!" Kristoff yawned," The lady and I are heading to bed!" Kristoff picked up the hal-asleep Anna bridal style and carries her into the castle. The others follow the guard to the mani hall. The main hall is filled with several items of clothing, including Jacob's ice outfit, combs, books, a bike, and a large trunk. They waste no time on scavenging through their things and disscuss what they need to get rid of.

"Oh, my checklist!" Hannah gasps as she she picks it up a piece of paper from her pile of clothing.

Jacob,"Your checklist?"

Hannah opens the paper,"Yeah things that we didn't get to do as children, that I want to make up for!"

"Things like what?" Erica asks while fiddling through her clothing.

Hannah clears her throat and starts readin the list out loud,"Build a snowman, of cousre-lets see... ride our bike around the hall, see a probending match, stay up late and eat a lot of choclate, and talk to the pictures on the wall, preferably Avatar Roku."

Elsa, "Ummmm..."

"Elsa, shush! I know the last part of the list sounds completlt crazy! Hannah holds her list to her chest as she defend her self from judgement.

"No-no the list sounds wonderful, the only problem I have is with 'riding our bike around the hall' part" Elsa says calmly as she could back.

Hannah stops and thinks for a minute, a mental image appears in her head of her and her siblings got on one bike and rode it down Arendelle's palace hallways filled with servents. One word can describe how mant incidents would happen: disaster.

"Oh..."

"It's the thought that counts" Jason said as he hugged and kissed Hannah, Erica is still rumiging through her cloths picking the ones she wants and dosen't want. She stops when her eyes fall upon the large elegant trunk covered in Water tribe symbols, "Hey, I don't think remember us owning this"

Jacob looks over at Erica motioning to open his trunk, Wait Erica, Don't! That trunk is mine!" Jacob begins running over to Erica to stop her. But it's too late, she opened the trunk. She gasps at her discovery, at least fifty pairs of diffrent colored gloves lay neatly in the trunk. The other walk over leaving Jacob to stand by himself. They look in the chest and their expressions are the same as Erica's

"Why do you have these, gloves?" Hannah asked with hurtful eyes.

Jacob chuckles nervously, "What do you mean? They're just gloves" Jacob says nervously trying to keep his cool.

(Authors note: Pun intended!)

"We all know their more than just glove to you, I should know!" Elsa sais while crossing her arms, "I thought you've moved pass this!"

Jacob, "I have-"

"Their your Concealdon't feel gloves!" Erica yells, "Why would you want to keep these things?"

Jacob sighs knowing his sisters nor Elsa would understand why he kept his old gloves, Jason quickly and akwardly leaves the room before the situation becomes worse. Jacob gives a simple answer, "Because they're special to me-"

"Special how?!" Hannah cries, "So one day you decided your tired of us and just shut us out like you did when we were little?!"

"The glove were gifts from our parents! Their one of the the only things left that they gave to me as presents!" Jacob yells back as frost began to form over his clentched fists and the room grows cold, past it's normal levels of temperture.

Elsa, is uneffected, Hannah and Erica begin to shiver. Jacob's eyes widen at what he is doing to the room and his sisters. He quickly calms himself, the frost melts off his hands and the room turns back to it's normal temperture. The girls look at him with sad eyes.

"We're sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that" Hannah says quietly.

Jacob sighs at his sister's un-needed apology, Hannah and Erica had every reason to be mad at him right now. He lied to them by smuggling his glove trunk into Arendelle and expecially after he yelled a them.

"You don't have to apologize" He sighs running hin hand through his hair.

"I better get to bed" Elsa smiles warmly at all of them when she leaves the room. Leaving Jacob and his sisters alone. The young Avatar sighs and sits in front of his sister, "Don't apologize, it should be me apologizing"

Erica,"Why?"

"I should have told both of you about the gloves, Jacob sighs again as Hannah and Erica sit down on either side of him,"instead I decided to hide it from both of you." Hannah and Erica take Jacob by his hands.

"You can keep the gloves." Hannah says, "But, promiseto never wear them again"

Jacob smiles warmly, "I promise"

The siblings embrace in a warm hug that seems like forever. Each of them feel safe and secure and each others arms, not eben gloves that symbolized their time apart could break their family relationship. Right now every thing is perfect.

(~)

**-Afterward-**

_**Jacob opens his eyes, bluryness floods his vison. When his eyes adjust he no longer sees his room in Arendelle castle, but Arendelle's castle courtyard covered in snow and ice spikes. Jacob looks down at what he's wearing his ice robes. Something flys past Jacob, he looks down to discover it was a rock covered in snow. He truns around and to his horror their is a mob behind himcarrying pitch forks and torches, shouting at him angryly. The entire White Lotus staff is in the crowd, Even Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are holding pitchforks and torches.**_

_**"Thaw my kngdom!" Elsa yells at him angerliy.**_

_**Jacob backs away from her as she advances toward him, "I can't, not without Hannah and Erica, they help!" He says trying not to let ice leave his fingers,"We need to find them!"**_

_**Elsa then points past Jacob towards what looks like ice statues, It's Hannah and Eirca frozen holding onto one another. Jason is at Hannah's feet, weeping. Jacob falls on his knees and covers his mouth trying not to gag. His ice magic goes out of conrtoll by this moment and unleashes on the mob.**_

(~)

Jacob awakens from his nightmare with a gasp. He sist up quickly inbed, but his head comes in contact with something hard, and he falls back onto the bed with a groan. "Ow!" a very feminine voice open and is met with the sight of Elsa rubbing her forehead. Jacob shoots up in his bed.

"Elsa, i'm so sorry, are you ok?!" he askes frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she groaned, "We just bummped head"

Jacob removes the blankets covering him, He scuots himself over to the left side of the bed, he then motions Elsa to sit beside him, which she does. Jacob then notices that Elsa is wearing a blue night gown with short sleves, her hair in it's usally side braid, and her feet bare. Jacob suddenly feels majorly embarresed, he's only wearing his blue sleep pants, without a shirt, revaling his muscular torso.

He then wonders why Elsa is in his room at this hour, "So why are you here? It's the middle of the night"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a glass of hot choclate to help me sleep, but as I passed by your room I heard you talking in your sleep.", Elsa says, "The I heard you scream faintly, I hurried in the room to check on you, you were sweating and tossing in your sleep. So I sat down on your bed to to wakw you, but you decided to do that on your own, and here we are!"

Jacob glups as the memory of his nightmare hits him a t full force, he dosn't say anything so Elsa continues, "You can't tell me you weren't having a nightmare about your ice magic, i've had my fair share of those", she says, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Jacob sighs,"I suposse that would be best, you're right it was a nightmare about my ice magic."

Elsa, "What happened?"

Jacob explains his dream in detail to Elsa, how he put Arendelle into another eternal winter, how he accidently killed Hannah and Erica, and how the mob, even her treat him like he was some animal. Jacob finishes and puts his arms around his sides, Elsa takes his hands and forces him to look her in the eyes.

"Jacob, there is not a day that goes by that I fear i'll hurt Anna again", she says with sadness,"Now that she is with child, I fear of hurting her even more."

Jacob looks at Elsa's sadden face with shocked eyes, she has always seemed in control to him. Always encouarging him and teaching him how to controll jis ice powers better. She always seemed fearless to him, but he sees fear in her blue eyes for the first time.

"Some times I think of going back to my room to protect her, btu I know that'll only make things worse", she continues,"I keep my powers in control because I know Anna loves me and would do anything to protect me, we're all human! Even though you're reincarnated through each generation, we all have fear, but if you dwell on fear you'll lose everything you care about!"

Jacob nods his head at Elsa's kind and supportive words. She was right, if he focused on his fear of his ice powers then he would only push his sisters farther away. Jacob quickly embrces Elsa ina hug, which she returns. They break and she gives him a compassionte smile, which he returns back.

"Thank you, I would have stayed in my room all morning if you didn't stop by" he says to her with another smile.

"Don;t mention it",She replied,"But their is one thing I want to ask you!"

"And that would be?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked with a mischevious grin.

"I thought you'd never ask, Elsa" Jacob says with an equal mischievous grin to Elsa's

With that Elsa drags him off the bed, she lets Jacob pause to put his tank-top on, before tugging him out of the room with her. Elsa is giggling madly, and Jacob can't resist in joing her in laughter as they sprint to the ball room. Their bare feet thump softly down the castle hall. Despite their best efforts, the are any thing but quite.

They reach the ballroom, Elsa lets Jacob in front of her before closing the doors, "Should I do it or you?" Jacob asked her.

"You can do it if you want"

Jacob stomps his bare foot agaist the wooden floor. Ice creeps to all corners of the ballroom quickly, he smirks and crosses his arms at his work. Elsa raises an eyebrow at his showing off. Like he had anything to prove her!

"OK Mr. Avatar, master of all four elements", she said sarcasticly, "My turn!" Elsa challanges him. She forms a large snowball in her hand mixed with snowflakes and shoots it in teh air. Snow begins falling from the ceiling in large amounts.

Jacob and Elsa ice skated and create snowmen, which seem like hours of fun, but it didn't take long for Elsa to end up sitting on her throne sleeping. Jacob crosses his arms and smirks at the queen. As master Katara says, "all good things must come to an end" With simple fluid movements of his arms, like he was waterbending, he thaws the room back to it's original state. Once he finishes, he walks over to Elsa and considers waking her, but in then end he decides to carry her to bed.

He carefully picks her up and she says,"Jacob"

He replied,"Yes?"

But he finds Elsa eyes closed, Jacob blushes, is she dreaming about him...nonsense! He dosn't want to know. He slowly carries her up stairs and down a hall to her room. He looks down at her sleeping, she looks peacceful, A smiled curled on her lips, her platnium hair messed over her brow, and her breath, even though he never gets cold, give him gosebumps. She is lovely and very beutiful to him...Wait! What!? Jacob quickly shook the thoughts of Elsa out of his head. What in the world is he thinking, She's the Queen of Arendelle! One of his best friends. He couldn't let himself be distracted from his sisters ans his Avatar training!

He reaches the door to her room and manages to open it without waking her. Jacob walked over to set Elsa down, but her grip is tihgt on him. He gently removes her arms from around his neck. Jacob thne turns to leave, but a small hand grabed his wrist and he heard Elsa whisper, "Jacob, please stay"

He looks down at her in shcock, she only seems half awake; she's not entirly aware what she's asking him to do, her pleading eyes look up at him. He then trys to speak past his shock, "Elsa, I-I can't!"

She ignores him and pulls him closer, causeing Jacob to form frost over his hands in fear, "Jacob, Please?"

Jacob his debating what he should do. Nothing in his Avatar training taught him what to do in this situation. He finally sighs and climbs in bed with her, pulling the covers over them. Elsa smiles and wraps her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Jacob's face is now completly red, he tries to loosen her grip, but it only tightens, Snow begins to fall in the room and the frost on his hands thicken as he resists her.

Eventually he gives up fighting her and returns her hug, "Good night, my queen", he says softly. She sighs and snuggles into him more. Jacob eventuall felt drowsy and sleep over took him.

**Sorry this chapter is super late I had things to do and I spent my entire day palning this out on a piece of paper, then typing it up. I apologize for spelling and gramatical errors, I was too tired to catch them. **


End file.
